In the prior art, large plastic pipes are used to transport water or other liquids, and these can very substantially in size, with some of these being as large as one to two feet in diameter, or possibly larger. Sometimes they have to be cut to different lengths and joined end to end in some manner, and this often requires beveling the end edge portion of the pipe.
One common method of cutting these pipes is to use a rotary power saw which has a rear hand grip section and a front cutting section. At the cutting section, there is a disc saw blade which is mounted about an axis of rotation that is transversely aligned relative to a forward to rear axis of the power tool. It is common practice in the industry to sometimes bevel the end to edge portion of the pipe by using the saw blade of this same rotary power saw to make the beveled cut around the circumference of the end edge of the pipe section. This is a somewhat difficult task, and is particularly difficult to provide a relatively uniform beveled surface at the proper angle.
A search of the patent literature has disclosed a number of patents, some of which deal with the task of making a beveled cut at the end edge of a pipe or the like. These are the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,302 (Gudleske) shows a combination tool where the saw blade has bevelling cutters attached to the saw blade, so that the cutting is accomplished simultaneously with the cutting of the pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,545 (Moss) shows a machine for tapering fiberglass pipe ends. There is a jig means that holds the pipes and parts in the proper relationship.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,883 (Dent) shows a pipe cutting device where there is a saw blade and bevel cutters are mounted to the saw blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,919 (Mitchell) shows a tool for both cutting and bevelling pipe where there is a rotary cutting blade 38 and a bevel cutter 39 which rotate together. There is an adjustable link assembly which extends around the pipe and this moves around the pipe to make the cut and the bevelling.U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,511 (Robinson) discloses a sander attachment for a rotary power saw where the power saw is mounted to a support and the sander is attached to the axle of the saw blade.U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,909 (Waschs, et al.) discloses a “travelling pipe cutter” having a frame and rollers for mounting the frame for travel around the pipe. The saw blade 45 (see FIG. 2) cuts the pipe.U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,358 (Uribe) shows a power pipe bevel cutting tool. It is indicated that the attachment is capable of being mounted to a variety of power tools. There are rollers provided for guiding the bevelling tool around the pipe.U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,174 (Gransfield) shows a jig that holds the power tool by which the bevel cutter is rotated relative to the pipe.U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,337 (Spier) shows a bevel cutter on which the rotating tool is guided by a means which is centered within the pipe.U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,239 (Howard) shows an abrading disk driven by a power device that resembles a power saw. The edge of the disk 19 forms the bevel abrading the edge of the pipe. There is a means for mounting the abrading device around a spindle 5 that is centrally mounted with respect to the pipe.U.S. Pat. No. 2,561,484 (Shaw, et al.) shows a power operated cutting tool that is mounted to the pipe in a manner so that it will travel around the pipe. In FIG. 2, there is shown a cutting tool 72 which would appear to have a cutting edge that would both cut through the pipe and create a bevel.U.S. Pat. No. 1,932,462 (Howlett) discloses a pipe cutting machine having a rotary saw.